Sekhmet
Sekhmet (aka Sehkmet) is the daughter of the sun, and Mother of Tarna.Sekhmet, daughter of the sun, is the Goddess of Tarna. She is the goddess of Tarna. She was the ancient Liontauress goddess of the Egyptian people. Background Those who believe in Sekhmet believe she takes the souls to the Tu-at, the underworld where their Ka is judged by Anubis while standing at her side. Those are good, Sekhmet take their soul if they are judged worthyAll of his friends today will mourn the loss of a great man, Khatib Mukarram, may Sekhmet take his soul!, and do not return as a ghost to the world of the living.Khatib would not rise as a ghost. Even now, his Ka is being weighed by Anubis and he will stand at Sekhmet's side. She also weighs the living souls in a ceremony knowing as the 'weighing of souls'.Rakeesh is resting now. He visited the temple of Sekhmet earlier today and underwent the weighing of souls. Those who undergo the ritual have their souls weigned against the Feather of Truth, so that their future may be revealed! The Liontaurs of Tarna worship her in the Temple of Sekhmet.Above all in Tarna is the temple of Sekhmet, where the Liontaurs worship the great Goddess. May she protect us all!The temple is where we Liontaurs worship the great goddess, Sekhmet.At the uppermost tower of Tarna is the temple of Sehkmet. The Liontaurs worship the ancient Liontauress goddess of my people there. The temple is considered a sanctified place where only Liontaurs may goHow dare a human defile the sanctity of the temple of Sekhmet! Begone! , they do not allow other races to take part in the ceremonies.The temple of Sekhmet is for Liontaurs only. No human may enter there. They seem to be especially xenophobic towards humans. Non-Liontaurs visiting the temple is considered blasphemy within the religion (however Sekhmet herself doesn't seem to be xenophobic).Leave this temple before the Goddess Sekhmet herself smites you for this blasphemy! Sekhmet chooses High Priestess and The Priestess of the Liontaur Council as to serve as the mouth of the goddess.The Priestess is chosen by Sekhmet herself. The Priestess serves as the mouth of the goddess. It is her job to speak only the words of the Goddess, and not her own.In my temple, you will speak only MY words - not your own, Beloved She wears rich ceremonial garbs.From the richness of her ceremonial garb you recognize her as the High Priestess of Sekhmet. She is believed to protect all beings who live within the gates of Tarna.Sekhmet is the Liontaur goddess who protects Tarna and all beings within the gates. The name Sekhmet is sometimes used an oath, much as in the way other people might use 'god'. "What in the name of Sekhmet do you think you are doing?". It is used idiums such as "By the claws of Sekhmet...". Titles *Goddess Sekhmet *Goddess *Goddess of Tarna *Mother of Tarna Behind the scenes The the main deity worshipped in Fricana - the solar goddess of war in Egyptian mythology. A temple in her honor sits at the peak of the city of Tarna, inside which is an enormous leonine statue through which the goddess can communicate with mortals. Access to her temple is limited to Liontaurs, though Sekhmet herself is known as a protector of all. References Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Dieties Category:Gods Category:Tu-at